The present invention generally relates to tissue box holder, more particularly to, a tissue box holder that can be attached to a surface to allow convenient access by consumers.
Commercially available tissues are stored in a paper box. Generally, the paper box is designed to be used in a steady environment such as office, classroom, home. When consumers put a box of tissues in a moving environment such as a car, there is no convenient location designated for the tissue box. Often time, the box ends up on the floor due to the vehicle movements. As a result, the box is stepped on by vehicle occupants. Not only the box is deformed, but tissues are contaminated and rendered unusable. Therefore, there is a need to secure a box of tissues in a convenient location within a moving environment. In many environments such as doctor's and dentist's offices, it would be convenient to access tissues with one hand. Without attaching a tissue box to a surface, it is often required two hands to access a sheet of tissue especially when tissues are almost run out in the box.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a tissue box holder that can be attached to a surface to allow convenient access.